


Deer in the Headlights

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: A drunken dare to steal Daryl from Hiromu Takahashi turns into more than she bargained for





	Deer in the Headlights

“This is so stupid,” You mumbled quietly as you moved into the dark hotel room. At least you thought it was quietly, not realizing you were speaking at full volume. You might be just a little drunk. Maybe had a few drinks. It was the only way you were going to have the courage to do this, so after leaving the bar with your friends you had snuck a few more adult beverages from the mini bar in your hotel room. You were cursing both yourself for accepting and your friends for proposing the dare. 

Now you found yourself infiltrating the hotel room of Hiromu Takahashi on a mission to kidnap his beloved stuffed cat Daryl. A few winks and a little cleavage had gotten the desk clerk to hand over the key easily enough and before you knew it you found yourself standing inside the door of the dark hotel room. Squinting your eyes you made out the bed in the darkness. Fumbling for your phone you turned on the flashlight and made your way over relieved to see Daryl laying on the pillows next to a soundly sleeping Hiromu. You may have taken a peak at Hiromu as he slept shirtless, the sheets around his waist and you couldn’t stop a whimper as you followed the trail of dark hair leading down to the sheet. You knew your desperate crush on the man was the reason you friends had proposed this dare. You weren’t ever going to make a move so they were trying to force it. Their hope was that you would return Daryl to the fretful Hiromu the next day and the two of you would fall madly in love. 

Making your way to that side of the bed you tried to quickly grab Daryl and get the hell out of there. However as soon as you grabbed the cat your arm was caught in a steel vise grip and you were yanked onto the bed, landing on top of Hiromu with a loud oomph. 

“Why are you trying to steal my friend?” Hiromu asked in a cold voice tightening his grip and making you wince in pain. 

“I’m sorry,” you whimpered, trying not to notice the body you were pressed up against. 

“Do you know what LIJ does to people who try to bring harm to us?” He asked lip curling up in a sneer. 

You quickly shook your head in the negative, fear finally starting to creep in. He wouldn’t seriously turn you over to LIJ would he? You suddenly realized that despite your crush, you really didn’t know Hiromu that well. You wriggled on him, freezing as you felt his cock hardening against your thigh. Hiromu clasped both your writs in one hand and leaned over towards the night stand for his phone.

“What are you doing?” You cried desperately.

“Calling Naito-san to see what we should do we you,” Hiromu said matter-of-factly smirking at you. “I’m sure he’ll come up with something suitable.” 

“No, please don’t,” You shouted as he went to place the call. “Please, I’m so sorry. It was a dare and I was drunk. Please don’t call him.” 

“Can you give me one good reason not to?” Hiromu asked not putting down the phone. 

You hesitated for a moment before grinding your hips down on his. “What if I offered to take care of this?” You said, hoping you sounded more seductive than drunk. Hiromu released your wrists and set the phone back on the night stand.

“Ride me.” He said moving to lay with his arms back behind his head and watching you carefully, making sure you intended to follow through on your offer as you climbed off the bed. Under his watchful gaze you stripped out of your clothing, leaving it pooled on the floor as you stood naked before him. You pulled down the sheets surprised to find him completely nude. Straddling him you slowly slid his cock inside you, easing down as he stretched you the lack of lubrication creating friction until you were finally seated fully on him. 

Beginning to rock your hips and move yourself on top of him you watched Hiromu trying to figure out if he was into this, or just making you do it as punishment. Sure his cock was hard, but that didn’t necessarily mean a thing. You rode him silently for several minutes, hoping he wasn’t noticing your juices dripping out of you as you quickened your pace. 

“Play with your tits,” He suddenly spoke up. “I want you to come all over my cock.” Your hands raised to your breasts, fingers twisting at your sensitive nipples as your eyes screwed shut. You bit your lip as the bite of pain went straight to your cunt and you rocked your hips faster on Hiromu, digging your nails into your breasts as your pleasure grew. His fingers suddenly appearing on your clit, squeezing the bundle of nerves was all it took, and you screamed out crashing forwarded onto his chest as you came, feeling his cum filling your pussy at the same time. You lay on his chest panting until he spoke.

“You’re forgiven. Now get the fuck out of my room.” He said bluntly lifting you off and sending you onto the floor. Humiliation burning through you, you quickly threw on your clothes, grabbed your phone and ran from the room, hoping to never put eyes on that man again.


End file.
